


Lonely Hearts

by Borlaaq



Category: Nier Gestalt | Nier
Genre: Comfort Sex, I prefer brother Nier but I tried to not really specify so if you want it to be daddy Nier go for it, M/M, handjob, inappropriate use of magic, kinky magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 21:11:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17352665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Borlaaq/pseuds/Borlaaq
Summary: “Is this how it felt for you? When I was reading?” Nier asks suddenly.It takes Weiss by surprise and he blurts the answer without thinking, “Your touches were, ah, perhaps more intimate.” His hands pause when he realized he had said it aloud.Nier opens his eyes, studying the Grimoire before saying, “Show me.”





	Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> I just started t and I’m horny so I’m sorry

Weiss notices early on that when Nier jerks awake at night, he would quickly pat the shelves next to him until his fingers found the Grimoire’s cover. It startles him the first few times and he has some coarse words to snap at Nier. The man would mumble an apology but Weiss realized soon that it was a way to comfort himself after a nightmare – to make sure he was still there. 

He doesn't ask Nier what he dreams about because he knows. 

After Yonah is taken, the nightmares get worse. So much so Nier barely sleeps. Instead, seemingly without thinking, he draws his calloused fingers across the raised design on Weiss’s cover. Weiss is propped against the other books on the shelf where he usually rests when Nier sleeps but right now Nier’s eyes are cloudy and staring into the darkness. Weiss wants to shift, uncomfortable with the constant touching, but seeing Nier’s unfocused gaze makes him hold still.

“Nier?” Weiss asks quietly. The man’s hand pauses and he seems to jump as his daze is broken. 

“Oh… Sorry…” He mumbles, drawing his hand back.

“It is fine. I am just...worried about you. Does touching me comfort you?”

“You’re my only hope, Weiss. I can’t lose you too.” 

The words feel like a punch in the gut. He makes a sound akin to swallowing, “I am not going anywhere until this is over,” he says, shifting awkwardly before clearing his throat, “You may continue if it truly helps you.” 

There is a heavy silence and then Nier reaches out and picks Weiss up. He gives out a startled noise and Nier let's go if him quickly. 

Weiss catches himself, floating at eye level with the man, “You just startled me is all. I am...still not quite used to humans touching me.” 

“No, I’m sorry I should have asked…” Nier almost sounds embarrassed but Weiss has trouble making out his expression in the dark. “I, ah, actually wanted to...see what’s written in you.” 

The question would have been normal had the Grimoire not been sentient and Weiss wasn’t sure why he was suddenly...self-conscious about the whole ordeal. He is a book after all. 

“O-oh, yes, of course.” His voice comes out meeker than he expected and he berates himself for it. He’s just a book! He very much doubts Nier would be able to read his inscriptions but he recognizes the man is desperate for some distraction. And just maybe it would bore him to sleep.

He lowers himself down to settle against Nier’s crossed legs and Nier, a bit slower this time, reaches out to touch him. He runs his fingers across Weiss’s cover and gently lifts him open. Weiss has to swallow the invasive feeling. He shifts, getting more comfortable as Nier furrows his brows at the pages. He follows the lines of the runes and words with his fingers and they are oddly gentle when turning the pages. 

Weiss finds a strange feeling of intimacy in it and he quickly tries to ignore it by keeping track of what page Nier is on. He starts to help translate as Nier asks questions about the sealed verses and other spells scattered across his pages. Nier’s touch is tender against the parchment, calloused hands gliding from page to page. A heat pools somewhere deep inside Weiss and his voice gains a slight tremble as he tries to explain why most pages are blank. 

“You alright?” Nier asks, voice softer than usual. 

Always one with words, Weiss finds himself saying, “It feels...strange.” He wants to kick himself for it after. Nier’s hands pause and he attempts to pull back but, without thinking, Weiss summons a magic hand to grab his wrist. “No,” the Grimoire whispers, almost desperately, “It...it is nice. Please continue.” The clawed hand lossens, slowly dissipating into magic that leaves Nier’s skin tingling. 

A small chuckle leaves Nier’s lips, “You like it? You sure you aren’t a dog, Weiss?”

“I-it is perfectly normal to enjoy the touch of others!” Weiss snaps defensively. 

Nier glances away, faltering, “I guess...I tend to forget that,” he tries to laugh but it comes out forced. 

Weiss feels guilty and he huffs. For once he is at a loss for words, realizing both of them seem to be touch-starved makes his stomach twist. He decides now is as good a time as any to swallow what pride he has left – for Nier’s sake. 

“May I demonstrate, then?” Weiss asks, voice low and awkward but he forms his hands out of magic and reaches tentatively towards Nier. 

The man laughs, honest this time, “You want to pet me, now?”

Weiss would have hit him if he hadn’t already committed himself to this. Instead, he puts his hand against Neir’s bicep and moves up slowly, nails digging in ever so softly. He watches Nier’s face intently, watching him tense up but then relaxing as Weiss begins to rub his muscles. It’s awkward for both of them but as Weiss adds a hand to Nier’s other arm and goes up to rub his shoulders and back, a rhythm sets in. The worry lines on Nier’s face ease and his eyes fall shut, releasing a breath he didn’t know he had been holding. 

“Is this alright?” Weiss asks, his clawed fingers finding their way under the hem of Nier’s tunic to rub circles on the back of his neck. 

“It’s...nice. Very nice,” he mumbles, voice soft and content. It makes Weiss feel warm. He knows Nier has always had problems with people touching him and the acceptance is comforting. “Is this how it felt for you? When I was reading?” Nier asks suddenly. 

It takes Weiss by surprise and he blurts the answer without thinking, “Your touches were, ah, perhaps more intimate.” His hands pause when he realized he had said it aloud. 

Nier opens his eyes, studying the Grimoire before saying, “Show me.” 

Weiss swallows. Nier had given him permission and that unto itself is a big step for him. He slides his hands back down Nier’s arms, memorizing each muscle, before come to rest just above his hips. The magic is warm against Nier, causing him to take an unsteady breath as Weiss uses his claws to trace his hip bones and slip under his tunic. His nails leave goosebumps in their wake as Weiss slowly drags them up Nier’s chest. He follows the lines of each muscle and wraps both hands around his chest, thumbs just under his nipples. 

Nier let’s out a slight groan, all tension having left his body. He shifts, seemingly melting into the touch, and Weiss takes note of his slight erection with a sense of pride he knows he will be ashamed of later. Weiss moves his thumb across Nier’s nipple, his grip loose so if the man wanted to move away he could but Nier just inhales sharply.  

Weiss feels a heat so human pool somewhere inside of him that he hesitates, “Nier…” he breathes. He wants to ask if it’s okay but he doesn’t think he could bare being turned down by Nier at this moment. 

“More,” Nier hisses breathlessly, moving closer. He pushes his own fingers between Weiss’s pages, stroking them. Weiss lets out a strangled gasp and the magic that pulses through him make it feel like the words under Nier’s fingers are moving. The Grimoire’s claw grazed Nier’s nipple, drawing out another groan. Nier’s other hand pushes Weiss closer, his fingers following the ridges of his cover and spine, making him shudder in his grasp. Words were lost to Weiss then, as he left claw marks across Nier’s back before pinching and tugging at one of his nipples. 

Their breathing melds together in breathless groans as they touch and explore. Nier is much more impatient than Weiss, rubbing his pages between his fingers and digging his nails into his spine. Weiss takes his time, although it’s easier said than done with Nier’s hands making him dizzy and hot. Weiss is able to tug of Nier’s tunic and memorizes every scar and sweet spot he comes across. He watches Nier toss his head back and drinks up every sound the man makes until he feels drunk off it. Weiss doesn’t think he’s ever felt so human. 

Weiss pauses, then, admiring the scratches he’s left across Nier’s body with a possessive kind of satisfaction. Nier takes this opportunity and grabs one of his wrists. 

“Weiss…” his voice shudders, his eyes dark. It takes Weiss’s breath away. 

“Yes?” It’s a taunt; his voice low and just as needy. 

Nier presses Weiss’s palm against his erection and it throbs under his touch. The Grimoire lets out a sound almost like a growl, pushing down against Nier’s cock. The man groans, rolling his hips. Weiss slips his claws under the hem of his pants, teasing with light scratches. His fingers brush over his cock and Nier jerks his hips with an unsteady gasp. The noise makes Weiss shiver and he pulls down Nier’s pants to free his cock without a second thought. 

The feeling of the magic against his skin causes heat to pool in his stomach. It’s hot and cold all at once and nearly too much as Weiss’s thumb passes over the head of his cock. Nier groans, eyes locked on Weiss, mesmerized. He’s dizzy but he still manages to rub the back of his knuckle down Weiss’s spine. The Grimoire responds in kind with a hiss of pleasure, pushing himself back into Nier’s hand. Weiss wraps his hand around Nier’s cock, careful of his claws, and the feeling of the magic makes Nier lean his head forward, panting. 

At first Weiss simply teases — exploring the different reactions he can draw from Nier. His touch is soft, pushing down Nier’s foreskin and rubbing his head until it is wet with precum. Nier’s voice is hoarse and Weiss finds himself having to use his other hand to hold down the man’s hips as he tries to thrust up for friction. Nier tries to return the feeling but his movements are erratic; fingers diving between Weiss’s pages and nails lightly tracing the warm words. It makes his breath hitch nonetheless, and, as a reward, he gives Nier’s cock a firm squeeze. 

“Gods...Weiss–”

He cuts Nier off with a quick and sudden jerk of his wrist. Nier moans sharply, tossing his head back. His hair’s a mess, stuck to his forehead with sweat. With one hand setting a slow pace for stroking him, Weiss moves his other hand up Nier’s side. He leaves a new set of red scratches and pauses breifly to flick his nipple. Nier arcs into his touch, voice low and unhindered. He tries to match Weiss’s speed with his own hand against the Grimoire’s spine but his movements are erratic.

Weiss chuckles, “So excitable…” His hand reaches Nier’s head and he cradles his cheek, pulling his head so he can see his face. “I want to see your face when you orgasm.” Weiss’s voice is like a purr. He winds his claws through his hair but doesn’t tug, just rakes his nails against Nier’s scalp, drawing a low groan from him. 

“You’re awfully kinky for a book,” Nier manages to say, his body shaking as he leans his head heavily against Weiss’s hand. His eyes are hooded, his own hands clinging desperately to Weiss as he teasingly slows his jerking motions. 

“Hmm, perhaps. I have been around for quite some time,” he whispers in reply, “But,” he continues, dragging his thumb across the head of Nier’s cock. The man’s hips rise up in reply and he lets out a needy goan. “I think you draw the worst from me. Something about you is just...irresistible,” Weiss’s voice drops to a growl and he speeds up the pace of his hand tightened around Nier’s throbbing erection. 

Nier clenches his jaw, hips rolling to match Weiss’s hand. Weiss’s grip is tight, thumb circling the head of his cock. Nier’s muscles are quivering and he digs his nails into Weiss’s cover.  Weiss tugs his hair slightly so he keeps his eyes open before speeding up his pace. His claws graze Nier’s ballsack and he hisses in pleasure. 

“Weiss, I—” 

He cut him off again with a hard squeeze, pressing his thumb roughly over the head of his cock. Nier let a strangled moan and tries to toss his head back but Weiss holds him firmly in place. He cums as Weiss hums in satisfaction, his thumb tracing Nier’s lips in a sort of replacement for a kiss. The man struggles to catch his breath as the Grimoire grabs a cloth to clean up. 

“Perhaps now you will sleep, hmm?” Weiss teases, voice arrogant. 

Nier doesn’t reply except to reach for Weiss’s wrist before he ceases the flow of magic and presses a soft kill to his palm. It takes Weiss by surprise. 

Another surprise is Nier whispering, “Thank you,” before reaching for him and tucking the book in next to him. 


End file.
